


Are You Sure?

by Caleili



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sounds Naughty but it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleili/pseuds/Caleili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Binding piece between our two favourite boys and though this has absolutely nothing naughty going on... it... well... just read it and see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> It might seem a bit spotty but that is how it came to me so, enjoy.

_“Are you sure, Dave?”_   
_…_   
_“If we do this, there’s no coming back, that’s it.”_   
_…_   
_“Alright, if you’re ready…”_

* * *

 

It felt like being stripped down to the bone, piece by piece.  
Thoughts pushed aside, pretences shattered, masks and lies and things he needed to be in others sight torn to shreds and scattered.

He was laid bare, the most fundamental part offered up for sacrifice. A bruised heart, a wounded soul, raw and scarred and waiting for that moment of clarity. Would he be accepted, or would he be cast away? Doubt and fear walked roughshod through his mind, until… there!

A touch of something greater than himself, soft and tentative and oh so warm…

No, not warm, hot and burning and it started to hurt as it reached for him with arms of light and power. Pouring forth, it filled him up, blinding in it’s intensity, a searing embrace that threatened to consume him even as he revelled in it…

Beyond anything he had ever felt, the power was immense, dwarfing him in it’s complexity on a vast scale. Unlike before, this intrusion was welcomed, a cherished friend who would not make him pay with his soul.

Filled to bursting he overflowed, the presence enveloping him even as he felt it reaching deep within for that place that would finish the process…

Another moment and it was done, pain all but gone and the light fading from the world, it’s purpose served.

Blinking up at a pair of dazed grey eyes, his body felt limp and boneless, tingles running rampant throughout like static. As he watched the strange, wonderful, irreplaceable being that had become so dear to him lie beside him, he closed his eyes and smiled.

Within, the new presence stretched and coiled before relaxing like a languid cat, if power enough to outshine the sun could be described as such.

Warm and sleepy and feeling safer than he had in years, David let himself drift into dreams, one hand still clasping his companion’s after that act of absolute trust.


End file.
